Known wild fowl decoys are attached to support structures via a clip type device or a square peg extending from the bottom side of the decoy, the peg mating with the open end of a square support post. In either situation, the decoy is committed to facing in a single direction as determined by the person(s) setting up the decoy. As understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art of wild fowl hunting, birds normally land into the wind, whereby a bird will circle around until it is flying into the wind before making its landing approach. If the direction of a bird into the wind is different than the direction of the decoy, then the decoy will not appear to be a live bird.
A decoy that can rotate, move, or otherwise face into the wind during use is desirable.